Rekish CoRC War
|commander1 = Golen II TBYSTAR Tigranes |commander2 = Mavabbe Zaliukas |strength1 = Rekishstein: 30,000 soldiers, 20 tanks, 18 aircraft Lenciana: 21,000 soldiers, 40 tanks, 8 aircraft Armenia: 2 A-10 Thunderbolts, 16th Mechanized Infantry, 12th Mountaineers, 14th Tank Battalion |strength2 = CoRC: Approx. 37,000 soldiers, 30 tanks |casualties1 = Rekishstein: 96 citizens, 32 police officers, 16004 soldiers Lenciana: 2,039 Armenia: 1.390 |casualties2 = CoRC: 22,397 soldiers |backgroundcolor = Orange|casus_belli = Attempt by CoRC to kill Emperor Golen II due to CoRC's belief against autocracies, monarchies, and dictatorships. |preceded_by = Nexus-Quarian War |followed_by = Second CoRC War|textcolor = Black}}The Rekish CoRC War is a roleplay war that has since ended. It was an act of terrorism by the terrorist group, CoRC. Pre-DoW The terrorist group, CoRC, believes that monarchies, dictatorships, and autocracies are bad, and are very extreme about this belief. In an attempt to break into the Golen Palace, several CoRC soldiers were killed/captured by the Rekishstein Royal Protection Service. A few days later, CoRC staged an attack on Golen City, and all but 8 were killed. The eight others managed to escape away from the city into the forest. The next morning, Rekishstein sent 2,000 soldiers, as well as professionally trained rangers, to attempt to locate the group. DoW Mavabbe Zaliukas (President of CoRC), sent a message announcing that CoRC was declaring war against Rekishstein. Golen II was not overly suprised, and hired experts to track the location the signal was coming from. After locating it, all soldiers/rangers that were searching for CoRC were ordered to stage an attack on that location. Post-DoW The Battle of the Signal Named the Battle of the Signal due to how the location was found (see above), 2,000 soldiers and 48 rangers charged from the trees and rocks attacked what was a small camp where the DoW had been sent from. Many of the soldiers who attacked in the front lines were destroyed by mines set up by the CoRC. Quite a few were also destroyed by the three tanks that were later destroyed by Rekish forces. After a half hour, Rekish forces finally forced the CoRC forces to surrender. The forces celebrated until a CoRC soldier confessed that there were many other camps throughout the forest, and that the camp they were in was small compared to the others. Golen II decided to use the captured camp as a base to hold soldiers. Many other soldiers were enlisted after the battle, and 5,000 soldiers awaited their orders at Camp Signal. The Battle of Golen City Over 8,000 CoRC soldiers attacked Golen City, in an attempt to seige it. They battled many long hours until CoRC forces finally took over Golen City. This was unexpected; the Rekish didn't think the CoRC would be so bold to attack their capital city. Emperor Golen II fled the city to Fort Timonium, so CoRC forces wouldn't capture/kill him. CoRC forces later blew up all bridges from Golen City to the mainland to make troop transport and other transport difficult. The Battle of Camp Warkimsithus 9,000 soldiers landed on West Beach and hiked about two hours through the forest looking for CoRC bases. A soldier who was scouting ahead saw a camp, and the Rekish forces silently got ready to attack. Unfortunately for the Rekish, one CoRC lookout spotted them, and the CoRC forces attacked the Rekish. The Rekish and CoRC soldiers exchanged fire. Both sides used radio to call for backup, and after five hours of battle, at least 15,000 CoRC soldiers were chasing away the 12,000 Rekish. This was considered a major loss for the Rekish, who lost many, many soldiers. Second Battle of Golen City Aircraft bombed CoRC forces in Golen City. Army soldiers then invaded and drove out CoRC forces from the city. Battle of Heddkworkaires Anti-terrorist experts located the CoRC headquarters. The Anti-terrorists surprised CoRC with a surprise-attack. After a long battle, the leader of CoRC was threatened that if he didn't surrender and agree not to attack again, he would be shot along with all the other remaining CoRC officers/soldiers. Category:Roleplay Events